Apocalymon
Apocalymon, also known as Apokarimon was a villain in Digimon. Apocalymon's arrival was written down in ancient prophecies and the hatred of the Digimon that formed him lingered on. A sadistic and tormented soul, Apocalymon wanted to make the Digital World a living hell to justify the darkness that composes him. In contrast to English version, the Japanese version had Apocalymon refer to himself in the plural sense. There are two possible reasons for this: # He had no one to talk to but himself in his void-like dimension # Or as a reference to the demon Legion who was also composed of many. Thus from the 2nd reason, Apocalymon, as a being assembled from the data of thousands if not millions of Digimon, may truly have been a plural entity. Description Apocalymon takes the form of a pale-skinned humanoid in blue spandex, a black cape with red trimming, and a grey helmet with red markings. His arms are long with black bands on the forearms and larger then normal hands with red claws. His hair is a dirty white, and he has green cat-slitted eyes. From the waist down is a giant polyhedron the size of a planetoid. Filled with dark thoughts, he was born from the assimilated data of every Digimon that failed to Digivolve. He knows all the evolutions and attacks of Digimon. He has legs and can, in fact, separate from the polyhedron body.He mentions in episode 53 about his heating and cooling system. Digivolution In Card Games Apocalymon was never given a precise evolution line in the anime. In the card game, however, he may evolve from MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon or Piedmon, the Dark Masters who he created. Anime In the movie The Adventurers' Battle, Apocalymon in reality turns into Mephistomon and then later on digivolves into Gulfmon. * Mega (Ultimate) - Apocalymon * Ultimate (Perfect) - Mephistomon * Mega (Ultimate) - Gulfmon Attacks * Total Annihilation (Grand Death Big Bang): Suicide attack that produces an explosion strong enough to wipe out an entire dimesion. Used as a final resort. * Virus Grenade: Launches laser grenades at his opponents. * Darkness Zone: Reverts his enemies to a mass of data. * Reverse Digivolve (Death Evolution): Reverts Digimon to rookie form. * Copied attacks: The giant claws morph to enable Apocalymon to use the attacks of others. He used MetalSeadramon's River of Power, Myotismon's Crimson lightning and Machinedramon's Giga Cannon to express his inner feelings towards the DigiDestined while using Devimon's Touch of Evil to snatch the digidestined's crests and destroy them. Appearances Digimon Adventure Revealed to be responsible for creating the chaos in the Digital World and creating the Dark Masters, Apocalymon debuted as a very strong enemy to the DigiDestined. After demonstrating his used attacks, he used his "Reverse Digivolve" attack to revert all of the Digimon back into their rookie forms. He also destroyed their tags and crests and sent the DigiDestined to the Data World. However, once there, the DigiDestined realized that they had the crest power within them all along, and their Digimon were once again able to digivolve. They remateralized into the Digital World and faced off. After destroying all of his Death Claws, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon destroyed his humanoid form. The DigiDestined thought that they had won; however, as he explained, the humanoid form was only a part of him, albeit an important one. He then attempted to take both worlds down with him with Total Annihilation, his ultimate attack. However, the digivices of the DigiDestined contained the attack and killed him. Battle of Adventurers Apocalymon attempted to cross into the Real World to destroy it until he was confronted by Omnimon. He broke apart from his polyhedral body, his core reforming into a Mephistomon. When Mephistomon was seemingly killed by Omnimon, he in fact escaped to the Tamers world. Digimon World 4 Apocalymon is seen at the end of his base which is at the end of Numenume River as the final boss in Death Valley. Category:Mega Digimon Category:Digimon Dark Area family Category:Manga and anime villains pt:Apocalymon